characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sieg
'Sieg '''is the main protagonist of Fate/Apocrypha, a light novel written as a spin-off to the Fate/stay night visual novel series. Backstory After the all-powerful magical artifact known as the Greater Grail was stolen by a mage named Darnic for the use of his own family of Yggdmillennia, a battle began between seven mages of Yggdmillennia and seven mages chosen by the Mage's Association to see who would gain custody of the Grail. This war was fought using Servants, the spirits of long-dead heroes brought back to life using the Grail's power. In order to provide power to their Servants, the Black Faction of Yggdmillennia created several Homunculi, artificial humans with incredible magical potential, and used them as living batteries. However, one of these Homunculi ended up gaining sentience, before breaking free of his containment and escaping with the help of the Servant Astolfo. While the two were fleeing from the Black Faction's headquarters, they were founded by Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia and his Servant, Saber of Black, better known as the Germanic hero Siegfried. In an attempt to stop their escape, Gordes accidentally killed the Homunculus in self-defense, leading Siegfried to feel sorry that he wasn't able to protect him. In a last-ditch effort to save the Homunculus, Siegfried removed his heart and implanted it inside his body, reviving him. Taking on the name "Sieg" after his savior, the Homunculus decided to use the power he inherited from Siegfried's heart to repay those who showed him kindness by helping them in battle. Powers & Abilities * '''Magecraft: '''As a Homunculus created with first-class Magic Circuits, Sieg possesses large amounts of magical energy. He can use this for basic magecraft, such as suggestion and healing magic. ** '''Straße/Gehen: '''A magecraft embedded in Sieg's Magic Circuits, which allows him to analyze an object and destroy it with a touch. He can use it to make the subject as brittle as old wood, or release bursts of energy from his hand powerful enough to destroy a person's arm and punch through their chest. Sieg's use of this magecraft has grown to the point where he can destroy stone pillars with a word, and even threaten Servants as powerful as Amakusa Shirou Tokisada. * '''Dead Count Shapeshifter: Dragon Revelation Command Spells: '''Three black Command Spells on Sieg's hand, which he gained after receiving Siegfried's heart. Activating one of these Command Spells will cause Sieg to take on Siegfried's form, replicating his abilities, experience, and skill flawlessly. However, he can only use this three times. He can also use the mana inside the Command Spells to power up one of his attacks. Sieg has been shown to be capable of partially transforming into Siegfried, such as forming Saber's gauntlets over his arms or transforming his own sword into Balmung. * '''Galvanism: '''After being revived by lightning released by Berserker of Black, better known as Frankenstein's Monster, Sieg was imbued with a piece of her will. This granted Sieg weakened versions of Frankenstein's powers. This allows Sieg to convert electricity generated by his nerves into magical energy, granting him an even larger supply of mana to draw power from. With this, Sieg possesses even higher mana reserves than even the original Siegfried, letting him repeatedly use his Noble Phantasm in rapid succession without worrying about running out of power. Galvanism also allows Sieg to rapidly heal or reinforce himself by converting electricity into power, gaining abilities on-par with a Servant's. * '''Blasted Tree: The Lightning Tree of Crucifixion: '''Frankenstein's most powerful Noble Phantasm, which Sieg inherited when her lightning revived him. Sieg can engulf both himself and his opponent with a gigantic burst of lightning when at close-range. While not as powerful as Frankenstein's, Sieg's Blasted Tree comes with the benefit of not sacrificing his life to perform. Equipment * '''Sword: '''A sword given to Sieg by Astolfo while they were escaping Yggdmillenia's headquarters. While it is not a Noble Phantasm, the sword is incredibly sharp, enough to pierce through the body of Karna. Alternate Forms * '''Siegfried: '''By using one of his Dead Count Shapeshifter Command Spells, Sieg can take on the form of the Heroic Spirit Siegfried, gaining all of his abilities, experience, skill, and equipment for three minutes at a time. ** '''Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon: '''After bathing in the blood of the dragon Fafnir, Siegfried's skin and organs became tougher than even the strongest steel. Only attacks capable of destroying mountains, magecraft from the Age of the Gods, or abilities designed to slay dragons are able of breaking through the Armor of Fafnir. However, due to a leaf stuck to his back when he bathed in Fafnir's blood, there is a mark of Siegfried's back that isn't armored. ** '''Balmung: Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon: '''A two-handed greatsword given to Siegfried by the Nibelungen family. It has qualities of both Holy and Demonic Swords, and is strong enough to clash with weapons crafted by gods. Having slayed a dragon before, Balmung is stronger against dragons, or foes with draconic blood. By chanting "''O sword, Let thee be filled", Sieg will release the magical energy stored in the jewel on the sword with a swing, sending out a surging wave of magical energy with incredible destructive power. While using this function of Balmung originally completely drained Sieg's mana reserves and reverted him to his normal form, gaining Galvanism means he can use it in multiple times in succession without negative repercussions. ** '''Disengage: '''A skill used to escape combat. Siegfried's A-Rank in this skill means he can reset the conditions of battle to what they were before the fight started, even removing some negative status conditions gained during the fight. ** '''Dragon Slayer: '''A skill used by those who have killed dragons, which grants Sieg a boost in power and durability while fighting a dragon or those with the blood of one. ** '''Golden Rule: '''A skill gained by those who are destined to amass great wealth and fortune. In Siegfried's case, he gained the riches of Nibelung, though at the cost of lowering his luck. * '''Fafnir: '''Due to possessing the blood of Fafnir with Siegfried's heart, Sieg is able to take on the form of the evil dragon. As Fafnir, Sieg gains the ability to fly and travel to the Reverse Side of the World, and becomes capable of razing a country with his breath. ** '''Akafiloga Argrise: The Incandescence Dragon's Breath That Can Liquefy All Earth: '''Sieg's Noble Phantasm as a Servant. After temporarily taking on the form of Fafnir, Sieg unleashes a devastating wave of energy from his mouth. Feats Strength * Impaled Karna. * Matched Shirou Kotomine blow-for-blow. * As Siegfried, can match Karna in combat. * Siegfried's sword swings can release shockwaves. * Balmung matched and cancelled out Mordred's Clarent Blood Arthur. * As Fafnir, carried the Greater Grail to the Reverse Side of the World. Speed * Kept up with Shirou Kotomine. * Grabbed a gun barrel aimed point-blank at his head before it could be fired. * As Siegfried, can move faster than the eye can track. * Kept up with Karna and Mordred. * As Fafnir, flew to the Reverse Side of the World. Durability * Shrugged off being shot in the heart three times. * Survived being impaled. * It takes attacks capable of blowing up mountains to even scratch the Armor of Fafnir. * Took blows from Mordred and Karna. Skill * Nearly killed Gordes with his magecraft. * Successfully freed several Homunculi from the Black Faction. * Fought Mordred to a standstill after first becoming Siegfried. * Became Astolfo's Master. * With the help of Ruler, Mordred, and Astolfo, destroyed the golem Adam. * Killed Karna with Astolfo's help. * Defeated Shirou Kotomine. Weaknesses * Can only use Dead Count Shapeshifter three times. * Dead Count Shapeshifter only lasts three minutes at a time. * Using Dead Count Shapeshifter drains his lifespan. * Blasted Tree greatly damages Sieg's body. * Dragon-killing weaponry can bypass the Armor of Fafnir. * Has a weak spot on his back that isn't affected by the Armor of Fafnir, and can't be covered. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Homunculi Category:Sword Users Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fate/stay night Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Dragons Category:Type-Moon Category:Completed Profiles Category:Magic Users